The principal hypothesis in that use of Telephone-Linked Computer (TLC), Coronary heart disease(CHD) system with patients with moderate to severe stable angina will, on average improve patients medication- taking compliance, decrease the frequency of angina, and increase the peak work load as determined by exercise stress testing. It is further hypothesized that this will lead to improved functioning.